Robin Hood the Musical
by TheOldTeamFan
Summary: What would happen if Robin Hood BBC became a musical? Well here along with the script are the songs that would be in the musical.
1. Robin Hood Men in Tights

**Note **Script after the song Marian from Robin Hood: Men in Tights

**Guy**

Marian, would you do me the honour of accompanying me to the banquet?

**Marian**

Sir Guy, may I ask what is the occasion?

**Guy**

The Sheriff's planning to celebrate the King's birthday. He has organized that everyone in Nottingham attends tonight's festivities.

**Marian _(_****_suspiciously) _**

What are we really celebrating?

**Guy**

The King's birthday as I have already said. So I'll ask again, would you do me the honour of accompanying me to the banquet?

**Marian**

Do I have a choice?

**Guy**

No. The Sheriff's orders.

**Marian**

Very well then, I accept your offer.

_(Guy bows)_

**Guy**

I'll send a carriage for you tonight before sundown.

_(Guy leaves)_

_(Sundown arrives and Marian arrives at Nottingham Castle)_

_(She enters the hall and is announced by a guard)_

_(Guy sees Marian enter. He is mesmerized by her and knows that tonight is going to be one of the best nights of his life)_

**Guy**

My lady.

_(Guy offers Marian his arm)_

_(Marian curtsies and accepts)_

_(Guy leads Marian to the table on risers where the Sheriff is already seated)_

**Sheriff _(slyly)_**

Ah Marian, so glad that you could join us for the festivities.

**Marian**

My lord, how could I miss such an opportunity such as this to join you and your guests in honour of our King?

**Sheriff**

Yes, well...Gisborne don't just stand there. Come and sit down next to Lady Marian.

_(Guy sits down next to the Sheriff and Marian)_

_(Music starts to play, the servants bring out platters of food and jugs of wine)_

**Sheriff**

Well, I do hope that you Lady Marian enjoy tonight's entertainment. Especially when you witness what is coming up.

**Marian**

I'm sure I will, my lord. But I do not know what you mean by stating that I should enjoy tonight's festivities personally. I'm am quite certain that everyone who has attended will be equally thrilled.

**Sheriff _(slyly)_**

Quite

_(The Sheriff leans in and whispers something in Guy's ear. Guy nods and rises from his chair. The entire hall goes quiet)_

**Guy**

My lords and ladies, would you do me the pleasure of raising your goblets. I give you….

_(Guy takes Marian's hand and allows her to rise from her seat)_

_ (Guy places a ring on Marian's left ring finger hesitantly)_

**Guy**

The new Lady Gisbourne.

_(Marian is stunned)_

**Lords & Ladies**

To Lady Gisborne

_(A woman comes over to see Guy and kisses him on his cheek)_

**Guy**

Marian, I would like to introduce my sister. Isabella

_(Isabella curtsies)_

_(Marian curtsies.)_

**Isabella**

Marian, it's an honour to meet you. My brother has spoken so highly of you. I offer my congratulations on your engagement.

**Marian**

Thank you.

**Isabella**

If you will excuse me.

_(Isabella curtsies again and then walks away back to join the other ladies of the court)_

**Marian**

Guy, this means everything to you doesn't it?

**Guy _(swallows nervously)_**

Yes, this means everything to me…. you mean everything to me.

_(Marian smiles a faint smile)_

_(Guy leaves Marian to speak with the Sheriff)_

_(Marian watches Guy walk towards the Sheriff and she sees him speaking to him, Marian quietly leaves the Great Hall to head up to her chambers)_

_(Marian's chambers)_


	2. What is this Feeling?

**Note: **Script leading up to the song What is this Feeling? (Wicked)

_(Marian enters the camp)_

_(Sees Robin talking with Isabella. He doesn't know that she's Guy's sister)_

_(Marian walks up to Much)_

**Marian**

Much, what's going on here?

**Much**

What do you mean?

**Marian **

What is she doing here?

**Much (**_**confused)**_

We met her in the forest. She was running away from the Sheriff's men.

_(Robin sees Marian)_

**Robin**

Ah, Marian let me introduce you to Isabella. Isabella, this is Marian.

**Marian (**_**coldly)**_

We have already met. Now if you don't mind, a word, Robin (_pause_) alone.

_(Robin follows Marian)_

**Marian (**_**slaps him across the face**_**)**

What has gotten into you? Why is she here?

**Robin (**_**grabs her wrist**_**): **Calm down, Marian. We saved her from the Sheriff. _(Lets her wrist go)_ And if you haven't forgotten, that's what we do. We save people from the Sheriff.

**Marian**

But you cannot trust her. She is not who she seems to be.

**Robin**

Don't be ridiculous, Marian.

_(Isabella interrupts them)_

**Isabella**

Sorry to disturb you but Much needs to speak to you.

_(Robin leaves)_

_(Isabella is about to follow him when Marian grabs her arm)_

**Marian (**_**whispers)**_

I don't know what you are playing at, Isabella, but when Robin finds out who you are, he will be only too glad to send you right back to where he found you.

**Isabella**

Oh, please, Marian. Robin is never going to find out. And besides I don't have to worry about what Robin will react.

**Marian**

What do you mean by that?

**Isabella**

What I mean is, you aren't going to tell him _(pause) _not if you want him to find out about your engagement to my brother.

**Marian**

How dare you!

**Isabella**

But it's true. Robin isn't going to be pleased when he hears that his true love is betrothed to another. (_Marian glares at her_) Now if you'll excuse me. (_Isabella retracts her arm back from Marian's grip_)

_(Marian follows Isabella)_

_(Marian grabs Isabella's arms again)_

**Marian (**_**whispers)**_

Like I said before I don't know what you're playing at but, I know this. I don't care what Robin thinks about my engagement. I can deal with him. On the other hand, I wonder how you'll deal with him when he finds out you're Guy's sister.

_(Isabella glares at Marian)_

_(Robin and the gang see the tension between the two women)_

**Robin**

Marian, what is wrong with you?

**Marian**

What is wrong with me? Ask yourself the same question, Robin. You who has always said be cautious about who you lead into your camp. But, now it seems to me you have forgotten about that rule, for you have just led the enemy right into your camp.

**Much (**_**confused**_**)**

What are you talking about?

**Robin**

I have not led the enemy into our camp.

**Marian**

Yes, you have. She's Guy's sister!

**Much **_**(confused again)**_

Who's Guy's sister?

**Marian**

Isabella.

_(Silence)_

_**Song begins**_

**Marian **

What is this feeling, so sudden and new?

**Isabella**

I felt the moment I laid eyes on you.

**Marian**

My pulse is rushing.

**Isabella**

My head is reeling

**Marian**

My face is flushing.

**Marian & Isabella**

What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, does it have a name? Yes...

Loathing! Unadulterated loathing!

**Marian**

For your face,

**Isabella**

Your voice,

**Marian**

Your clothing!

**Marian & Isabella**

Let's just say- I loathe it all! Every little trait how ever small, Makes my very flesh begin to crawl With simple utter loathing! There's a strange exhilaration. In such total detestation. It's so pure, so strong! Though I do admit, it came on fast, Still I do believe that it can last. And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long.

**Much , Little John & Alan**

Dear Marian, you are just too good! How do you stand her, I don't think I could. She's a terror, she's a tartar, We don't mean to show a bias But Marian, you're a martyr!

**Marian**

Well, these things are sent to try us...

**Much , Little John & Alan**

Poor Marian, forced to reside With someone so disgusticified, We just want to tell you, we're all on your side!

**Much , Little John & Alan**

(background) We share your loathing, unadulterated loathing,

**Marian & Isabella**

What is this feeling, so sudden and new? (Ensemble, background) For her face, her voice, her clothing,

**Marian & Isabella**

I felt the moment I laid eyes on you. My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling. ( Much & Little John, background) Let's just say-we loathe it all! (Both) Oh, what is this feeling?! (Ensemble, background) Ev'ry little trait, however small,

**Marian & Isabella**

Does it have a name? (Much & Little John) Makes our very flesh begin to crawl, (Both)Yes... (Together) Ahhhhh... loathing!

**Marian & Isabella**

There's a strange exhilaration, (loathing!) In such total detestation, (Loathing!) It's so pure, so strong! (So strong!) Though I do admit, it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last! And I will be loathing for forever,(Loathing...) Loathing, truly deeply (Loathing...) Loathing you, (Loathing you...) My whole life long

_(Song ends)_

**Isabella **

Well, Marian does my brother know that you're here? _(Marian does not answer)_ I didn't think so. And what do you think he would say when he finds out that you were spending your time with the outlaws?

**Marian **(_laughs_)

Like he would believe you, Isabella.

**Isabella**

And why wouldn't he believe me? I'm his sister!

**Marian **

Yes, but a sister who has betrayed him. _(pause)_ So what do you think he would say when he finds that his _own_ sister has been spending her time with the outlaws?

**Isabella**

What makes you think he'd believe you (_pause_) his precious fiancée?

(_Silence_)

**Much**

What!

**Alan**

Not being funny but this isn't good news.

**Little John** _**(sarcastically)**_

No, Alan. This is great news!

**Robin **

Marian, is this true? Are you marrying Gisbourne?

**Marian**

Yes, I'm marrying Guy.

**Robin**

Why?

**Marian**

Oh, grow up, Robin! You make it sound as if I had a choice.

**Robin**

Well, you hardly said no.

**Marian**

How could I? Guy announced it in front of everyone.

**Robin**

So are you going to marry Gisbourne?

**Alan**

Not being funny but I don't think Marian has a choice.

**Robin**

Of course she has a choice! There is always a choice.

**Marian**

Fine. If you're going to behave like this then I choose to marry Guy.

**Robin**

Marian, you don't have to.

_(walks up to Marian)_

I will find away to stop this from happening.


	3. No Way to Stop It

**Note: **Script leading up to the song No Way to Stop It (The Sound of Music)

_(Robin and his gang have just found out what the Sheriff and Gisbourne's plans are to defeat King Richard from Isabella. Robin is furious and plans to stop him from carrying out the assassination. However Marian and Little John tell Robin that they mustn't stop the Sheriff. They tell him the only way to protect England is to let the plan go ahead and then intercede)_

**Robin**

Marian, you're out of your mind if you think I am going to just stand by and let the Sheriff destroy England. There is only one way to save this country and that is to stop the Sheriff from attacking the King. This is for England!

**Marian**

No, Robin. You're out of your mind if you think stopping the plan from happening is going to save this country. If you want to help save England you have to let this plan go ahead. If you go in there, ready to attack the Sheriff and Guy will be waiting.

**Little John**

Marian's right, Robin. It's a trap. The Sheriff knows only too well that you will try to stop him. The best idea is to just let the plan play out.

**Robin**

Not you, John as well?! I thought you would support me on this one. You're normally ready to stop the Sheriff.

**Little John**

Yes, well this time I know that by going in there we'll risk our lives. It's too dangerous.

**Robin **

Yes, but everything we do is dangerous. We're outlaws, remember? That's what we do. We risk our lives to save our country and our people.

**Little John**

Yeah, I know but it's too easy. The Sheriff will anticipate our every move.

**Marian**

John is right, Robin. Listen.

_(song begins)_

**Marian**

You dear attractive dewy-eyed idealist,

Today you have to learn to be a realist.

**Little John**

You may be bent on doing deed of daring due,

But up against a shark, what can a herring do?

**Marian**

Be wise, compromise.

**Robin **

Compromise, and be wise!

**Marian**

Let them think you're on their side, be noncommittal.

**Robin **

I will not bow my head to the men I despise!

**Little John**

You won't have to bow your head to stoop a little.

**Marian**

Why not learn to put your faith and your reliance,

On an obvious and simple fact of science?

**Marian**

A crazy planet full of crazy people,

Is somersaulting all around the sky.

And every time it turns another somersault,

Another day goes by.

And there's no way to stop it,

No, there's no way to stop it.

No, you can't stop it even if you tried.

So, I'm not going to worry,

No, I'm not going to worry,

Every time I see another day go by.

**Little John**

While somersaulting at a cockeyed angle,

We make a cockeyed circle 'round the sun.

And when we circle back to where we started from,

Another year has run.

**Marian & Little John**

And there's no way to stop it,

No, there's no way to stop it,

If the earth wants to roll around the sun.

You're a fool if you worry.

You're a fool if you worry,

Over anything but little number one.

**Robin **

Okay, so if you're prepared to just let the Sheriff carry out his plan, what do you suggest we do after he is done with the plan?

_(Marian and Little John don't answer)_

**Robin**

Really, you guys!? You two are the ones who told me to let it subside but, tell me this, how does it save England?

**Alan**

I'm not being funny but this may be the obvious. We let the Sheriff think he has gotten away with whatever he is planning to do and then when he is doing whatever he is doing, we charge and attack.

**Much**

But what happens if that's what the Sheriff expects us to do? We cannot just charge into this without taking extra precautions.

**Marian**

Much is right. How do you know the Sheriff or Guy aren't already anticipating your every move?

**Robin**

We don't. But what we've heard from Isabella, we know what the plans are. We just need to come up with an even better one.

**Marian**

Isabella! You heard it from Isabella. How do you know then that she's telling the truth?

**Alan**

I'm not being funny but, Marian's right. How can we trust her?

**Robin**

Because I trust her.

**Marian**

What?! How can you? She's Guy's sister!

**Robin **_**(chuckles)**_

So says his fiancée.

**Marian**

Oh grow up, Robin! You know well as I do that I did not have a choice.

**Robin**

A choice! What choice? You hardly rejected him.

**Marian**

What would you have me do? Say no? Risk my life as well as my father's? No, I've made my choice. What about you, Robin? What about your choice?

**Robin**

What do you mean my choice? I don't have a choice to make.

**Marian**

Yes, you do. What about your choice to trust Isabella?

**Robin**

That's completely different.

**Marian**

How?

**Robin**

Because I know.

**Marian **_**(chuckles)**_

Oh, the great Robin Hood always right. Well, what if I'm right? You can't trust her.

**Robin**

Please, Marian. Just trust me on this one.

_(Marian ignores him and turns away from him. She walks away)_

**Alan**

Not being funny but, that went well.

**Much**

So what's the plan now?

**Little John**

We go to Nottingham.

**Much**

But we don't have plan.

**Robin**

John is right. We go to Nottingham.

_(Robin walks away followed by Little John, Much and Alan)_

**Alan **_**(whispers to Much)**_

I'm not being funny but, Marian is not going to like this.


	4. Defying Gravity

**Note:** Script leading up to the song Defying Gravity for Robin Hood the Musical sung by Isabella and Marian. In this scene Isabella has to go away for she is scared what will become of her if she is sent back to Thornton. Marian on the other tries to make her change her mind. They finally put their differences behind them and become firm friends.

**Isabella**

I can't stay here in Nottingham, Marian. Not after what I have done. I need to get away from here.

**Marian**

Isabella just say you were wrong. He'll understand.

**Isabella **_**(laughs)**_

You don't know my brother. When he finds out that I was the one, he will send me back. I won't be a slave again in my marriage. England is filled with men who think they know what's right. Men who think women are too weak to have opinions. But not me. No not me. I won't be silence anymore.

**Marian**

You don't have to be silenced. Work within the system as I do. There you will be able to help and help those who need it the most. By working with the system you can still be who you are.

**Isabella**

Marian, you know as well as I do that working within the system does no good either. We are still silenced by men. By the Sheriff and by my brother. Men think they can say what they like and don't have to worry about whether they are right or wrong. Us, women on the other hand do. We cannot speak out for fear that we will cause suspicion on loyalties. I have to do this. I have to go.

**(Defying Gravity)**

**Isabella**

Something has changed within me Something is not the same I'm through with playing by the rules Of someone else's game Too late for second-guessing Too late to go back to sleep It's time to trust my instincts Close my eyes and leap!

It's time to try Defying gravity I think I'll try Defying gravity And you can't pull me down!

**Marian**

Can't I make you understand? You're having delusions of grandeur:

**Isabella**

I'm through accepting limits 'cause someone says they're so Some things I cannot change But till I try, I'll never know! Too long I've been afraid of Losing love I guess I've lost Well, if that's love It comes at much too high a cost! I'd sooner fly Defying gravity Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity And you can't pull me down: (spoken) Marian, come with me. Think of what we could do, together.

(sung) Unlimited

Together we're unlimited

Together we'll be the greatest team There's ever been

**Isabella**

Dreams, the way we planned 'em

**Marian**

If we work in tandem:

**BOTH **

There's no fight we cannot win Just you and I Defying gravity With you and I Defying gravity

**Isabella**

They'll never bring us down! (spoken) Well? Are you coming?

**Marian**

I hope you're happy Now that you're choosing this

**Isabella**

(Spoken)

You too (Sung) I hope it brings you bliss

**Marian**

I really hope you get it And you don't live to regret it

**BOTH **

I hope you're happy in the end I hope you're happy, my friend:

(INSTRUMENTAL)

(Angry voices are heard backstage)

**Marian**

Go Isabella. Go!

(Gisbourne and Alan come. Alan arrests Marian)

**Marian**

(struggling to free herself)

Guy! Guy, what are you doing? Let me go. Let me go!

**Isabella**

Guy, it's not her you want. It's me. It's me!

(Song continues)

**Isabella**

So if you care to find me Look to the western sky! As someone told me lately: "Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!" And if I'm flying solo At least I'm flying free To those who'd ground me Take a message back from me Tell them how I am Defying gravity I'm flying high Defying gravity And soon I'll match them in renown! And nobody in all of Nottingham No Sheriff that there is or was Is ever gonna bring me down!

**Marian**

I hope you're happy!

**Cast**

Look at her, she's wicked! Get her!

**Isabella**

Bring me down!

**Cast**

No one mourns the wicked So we've got to bring her

**Isabella**

Ahhh!

(Isabella runs off stage)

**Guy **

Take her away! We return to Nottingham.

(Alan leads Marian off stage)

(Guy follows)


	5. For the First Time in Forever

**Note **Script with the song For the First Time in Forever (Reprise)

_(Isabella arrives at Locksley Manor to visit her brother. She wants him to allow her to help him change after the demise of the Sheriff.)_

**Guy**

What are you doing here, Isabella? I told you not to come here. You're not safe with me. If you stay I'm not sure I have the power to protect you. It's not safe here.

_(Song begins)_

**Isabella **

You don't have to protect me I'm not afraid

Please don't shut me out again,

Please don't slam the door

You don't have to keep your distance anymore

'Cause for the first time in forever

I finally understand

For the first time in forever

We can fix this hand in hand

We can head return to Nottingham together

You don't have to live in fear

'Cause for the first time in forever,

I will be right here

**Guy**

Isabella

Please go back home, your life awaits

Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates

**Isabella**

Yeah, but -

**Guy**

I know

You mean well, but leave me be

Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free

Just stay away and you'll be safe from me

**Isabella**

Actually we're not

**Guy**

What do you mean you're not?

**Isabella**

I get the feeling you don't know

**Guy**

What do I not know?

**Isabella**

Nottingham is in trouble.

**Guy**

What?

**Isabella**

Since the Sheriff died, Nottingham had been suffering. Prince John has been rumoured to be arriving to Nottingham.

**Guy**

Nottingham?

**Isabella**

It's okay, you can just come back to the Castle and protect it.

**Guy**

No, I can't, I - I cannot protect it nor can I protect the people or you.

**Isabella**

Sure you can! I know you can!

'Cause for the first time in forever,

**Guy**

Oh I'm such a fool, I can't be free!

**Isabella**

You don't have to be afraid

**Guy**

No escape from the storm inside of me!

**Isabella**

We can work this out together

**Guy**

I can't control the curse!

**Isabella**

We'll reverse the storm you've made

**Guy**

Ohhhh, Isabella, please, you'll only make it worse!

**Isabella**

Don't panic

**Guy**

There's so much fear!

**Isabella**

We'll make the sun shine bright

**Guy**

You're not safe here!

**Isabella**

We can face this thing together

**Guy**

Oh!

**Isabella**

We can change this evil doer

**Guy**

AHHHHH...

**Isabella**

And everything will be alright...

**Guy**

I CAN'T!

_(Song ends)_

**Guy**

Please Isabella, you're not safe here. Just go. Go back to Nottingham.

**Isabella**

No, I won't go back. Not without you. You've got to protect Nottingham.

**Guy**

I can't Isabella. There's no stopping Prince John. When he comes, if he comes there's no chance of survival.

**Isabella**

Well, there's no chance of survival now. Guy, you've got come. Nottingham is doomed.

**Guy**

You've said it yourself, Nottingham is doomed either way.

**Isabella**

But, Guy, you can't just let Nottingham be destroyed.

**Guy **_**(shouts)**_

And why can't I?

**Isabella**

Because it's your home… it's our home.

**Guy **_**(chuckles)**_

No, I don't have a home Isabella.

**Isabella**

Fine. But what about me?

**Guy**

What about you?

**Isabella **

I'm your sister, Guy. Surely you feel some sort of obligation to protect me.

**Guy**

But's that's just the point Isabella. I can't protect you. Prince John will not pardon me, not after what I've done.


	6. Pre Reflection

**Note **Script leading up to the song Reflection (Mulan)

_(It is sundown and the light is beginning to fade. Marian is practicing with a sword when Robin enters)_

**Robin**

Marian, you don't have to go through with this. I will find a way to stop the wedding, just give me time.

_(Marian stops what she is doing)_

**Marian**

Robin, I can't. I have to go through with it.

**Robin**

Why? There must be some other way.

**Marian**

No, for the sake of my father.

_(Robin is frustrated)_

**Robin**

Oh, please Marian! Why does it always has to do with your father.

**Marian**

What's that suppose to mean?

**Robin**

If it weren't for your father than you would have to make a decision.

**Marian**

Fine. I choose to marry Guy.

**Robin **

Why?

**Marian**

Because …. Because he has position, wealth and security. He has qualities!

**Robin **_**(**__**angry)**_

Qualities! What qualities?

**Marian**

I believe his feelings for me are true.

**Robin**

Oh, for goodness sake's Marian!

**Marian**

Robin, please do not tell me what to do.

**Robin**

Marian, please trust me. I will find a way to stop this. Trust me.

_(Edward comes out of the house)_

**Edward**

Robin.

_(Robin ignores Edward)_

**Edward**

Robin, can't you see you're upsetting Marian?

**Robin **_**(to Marian)**_

Trust me.

_(Marian ignores Robin and walks away towards the house)_


	7. Post Savages

**Note **Script after the song **Savages**, in which the Sheriff discovers that Marain has challenged his authority once again by warning Robin about his plans. He decides he cannot have challenges to his orders, therefore he has Marian punished in front of the whole towns people.

_(Sheriff and Guy enter followed by two guards)_

_(Seconds later once everyone is standing, two more guards enter with Marian at the front, wearing a white chemise and her hands tied behind her.)_

_(Marian walks up to the platform, faces everyone with her head held up high)_

**Sheriff**

We cannot have people question our authority. The law applies to everyone…. _(pointing towards Marian)_ even the privileged.

_(Sheriff nods to give the signal for the guard to start cutting Marian's hair)_

_(Guards starts cutting)_

_(Marian stands proud with dignity, not letting the Sheriff know that he has won)_

_(While watching the scene in front of him, the Sheriff leans towards Guy and whispers)_

**Sheriff**

Such wasted beauty.

_(Guy cannot respond. He cannot watch Marian's lovely locks fall and so looks down with shame)_


End file.
